is it real or a bad dream
by my sweet feathered angel
Summary: this story is about a girl that faces dangers in her life but she is screaching for her distney. this story containes fatherxdaughter
1. Chapter 1

Is it real or a bad dream

A/N: hi guys, I know it's a surprise but this story was a story I thought and wrote long ago but I made some changes. As you see this story is about TMNT (ninja turtles) but the 2003 series. I do not own any character except my ocs. Hope you will like it. R&R

**Chapter one: the business **

**At shredder's hideout:**

"**Master…I'm sorry, I failed you once again," a teenager girl said to Oroku Saki.**

"**That's true, but I will punish you later. Today we will have some business. Haha hahahaha" said Saki to the young girl and laughed evilly.**

"**Karai, go with foot ninja to the sewers. While, you will come with me, change your outfits," ordered Saki.**

"**Yes, sensei" the both girls said**

**Karai's pov:**

"**Hey, you're an idiot" I said**

"**Karai how many times I've told ya darlin' not to put your nose in my business." She said coldly like always**

"**Hun, I don't care but you always fail father" I smirked**

"**Same to you karai" she said coldly again**

**We walked through the hallway I went to my destination while she went to her room as father ordered her.**

**Ayame's pov:**

**I watched karai going to the foot ninjas. Then I sensed a presence of a person that I fear the most. I knew that he's watching me carefully all the time but this time I'm so scared.**

"**F-father I-I h-haven't d-done a-any t-thing" I said hesitantly what to say, he's angry or mad and if he is indeed mad, I won't be happy at all.**

"**Well, my kid…you seem unhappy with my presence" he said in scary accent**

"**Uh no master, it's not. I'm happy," I said turning to face him**

"**Oh really?" he said. Then started walking towards me, I knew this is bad. I was frightened to toes, I don't know how but I ran away and crying too. I ran to my room and started crying on my bed but suddenly I felt a strong hand playing with my long black hair.**

"**Dad…I'm sorry," I whispered **

"**it's okay ayame, it's okay" he said while wiping my tears**

"**Daddy, I didn't mean to" I cried on his chest**

"**Shhhhhhhhhhhhh…enough child, enough" my beloved father said then he hugged me and I returned it.**

"**Ayame change your outfit and wait me at my dojo," he said and suddenly he disappeared.**

**I nodded and went to my closet; I took my black leather body suit with the foot clan symbol on the middle of my chest. And hang my katana on my back. Then I went to the dojo and see the shredder is waiting me.**

"**Master, I'm ready" I bowed **

**Then father laughed his evil laugh.**

**This is the first chapter, hope you like it. Moreover, yea karai has a twin sister called ayame. Wanna know what is the business, what is shredders plan. You will know it at the second chapter hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Is it real or a bad dream**_

A/N: thanks for the visitors but I will be very happy if you reviewed, it's okay anyway I hope you liked the first chapter.

**Chapter 2: the business two**

**Shredder's pov:**

"**Father, what is this business? I do not understand anything here." My little child dared to ask me**

"**Ayame be patient"**

"**Yes sensei" she made that childish face again.**

"**Mmmmmmmmmm…ayame Saki" I said and now I'm angry, she knew that I hate those expressions but what shall I do she still a young. **

"**Father, are we there yet. I'm annoyed" she crossed her arms**

"**Uh, you're a little kid who wants everything easy" I turned to face my daughter.**

"**Thanks, fath-" ayame couldn't finish her sentence and she felt to the ground hard. ****I ran to her, she was breathing hard again. ****I hold her bridle style.**

**After three hrs:**

"**Daddy…help, please help. Noooooooooooo don't go, DADDY!" she said, I rushed to her cleaning her sweat with a towel.**

"**Ayame…child" I said pulling her to my chest**

"**It's okay sweetheart, just a bad dream"**

"**Daddy, I-I" she said crying more**

"**Ayame, don't worry father is okay as well me" karai said to ayame trying to calm her.**

"**Karai, dad, I love you," she said hugging karai and me.**

"**That nightmare again, isn't it?" karai asked ayame**

"**Yes…but every night it become..." she looked at the ground.**

**You could see the pain and fear in her deep blue-green eyes. Unlike her twin who you can see fire in deep green eyes.**

"**Dad, what was the business?" asked ayame**

"**I wanted to show you my enemies," I answered**

"**Father" she asked, "who are our enemies?"**

"**The turtles," I answered her**

"**WHO?" she asked in amazement**

I hope you liked it, this chapter is just father- daughter but the next one will be interesting. Beside you will learn more about ayame. If you have questions ask me about the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the surprise

**A/n: I must thank for the person who reviewed and helped and I wish you could help may be, I must thank him/her for reminding me from Mary sues because I hate them. In addition, I will work hard on myself.**

Ayame's pov:

I was confused of what father said it could not be they are my friends. While I was walking alone on street, I sensed someone.

"Funny, now get out its okay Leo" I said crossing my hand, then I smiled "you too guys, I knew you're here" I looked at them but they were not fine I could feel it. I took a deep breath then asked them.

"Guys, you seem unhappy is something wrong" I said and worry in my voice

"Ayame, you…" Leo said turning his face away. I knew karai fought them yesterday and now they think I am karai.

"Leo…Raph…Don…Mickey" I said looking at the ground and I cried, "I'm not that girl who you fought yesterday, I'm different" I knelt to the ground crying loudly.

Leonardo's pov:

I felt sorry for ayame, but what she did I would not forgive her.

"Do you think we are stupid?" said angry don

"And you've hurt me with that kick, don't you remember" said Mickey

"You were one of us, we had trusted you, we were a family but you traded us," said Raph turning his away from me. Without a warning, I throw up blood and everything spins around me.

Leo's pov:

I saw ayame throwing up blood and her eyes are becoming dark. I felt sorry but I do not understand why she said that she is different from that girl. I looked at her; she was on the ground with her blood and tears. Raph's eyes watered when he saw her on the ground, he had feelings for her but he never told her. We looked at each other and ran towards her.

"I feel sorry for ayame anesan," said sad Mickey

"Yea but what if we were wrong" don said checking her

"Of course you are" said a stranger

"Who are? Show yourself" I said and unshelled my katanas. My brothers were ready.

"Hahahaha, pathetic turtles" said the stranger again, "you've hurt your friend but she didn't betrayed you"

"What!" I whispered

"Hahaha, the poor child you've broken her heart but I will punish you for hurting my daughter." The stranger said to us. Then I heard him coming from the shadow.

"Shredder!" we all shouted

"Haha hahaha, my poor child I think this is enough of her punishment" said shredder while looking at ayame.

"Now introduce yourself karai" ordered shredder

I was confused she look like ayame the hair, the eyes, everything the same as if they… were TWINS!

"We've met again turtles," said karai, "me and ayame are twins"

Oh no, we had made a big mistake. Ayame we are sorry please forgive us.

I hope you liked this chapter, poor ayame what will happen to you and to the turtles. You will know it in the next chapter. bye


	4. Chapter 4

Is real or a bad dream

Chapter 4:

Leo's pov:

"We've met again turtles," said karai, "me and ayame are twins"

Oh no, we had made a big mistake. Ayame we are sorry please forgive us my head said.

"And now, this time is your last moments. Hahahahaha" attacked shredder Raph. "Don, Mikey take ayame to the lair while me and Raph finish those dirt," I commanded my brothers.

"We're going to see who is the dirt, turtles," replayed shredder," foot ninja attack, karai stop those fools from kidnapping ayame"

Karai smirked evilly and ran after my brothers but we are stuck with those ninjas.

"Damn it, ayame!" yelled angrily Raph.

Back to don and Mikey:

"Hurry up Mikey, karai is following us," said don, "watch it". Karai had kicked Mikey from the back so he flew to wall knocking him down and making ayame thrown hard on the ground.

"NO! Mikey! Ayame!" yelled don

Karai smirked and started walking towards ayame but thank god, Casey came in the right time to take ayame and run towards April's shop.

After hours:

April and Don were again checking up Ayame.

"She will wake up within seconds, don't worry" April said to the brothers.

"You think that shredder will try to take her," asked Casey. Suddenly someone knocked the door.

"The door is open, you can enter" said April

Then the door opened and three creatures entered.

Everyone was surprised, master splinter came along with Raph and Leo.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" ayame moaned loudly. Everyone, rushed to her, they looked worried. Her condition was neither that good, nor bad but she will be getting worst. "Ayame" whispered Raph, master Splinter took Ayame's hand "its okay, darling, its okay".

She started opening her blue-green eyes when the sunlight coming throw the window hits her eyes making them shine bright. She looked at her friends but with a sad look, which made Raph angry. They all said "welcome back, ayame" she forced herself to smile and replayed "thanks…guys"

**A/n: I apologies for my story "you stole me, my forbidden lover" being deleted, 'fanfiction' deleted it but I don't know why but I will republish it and try to finish all my stories to write new ones in summer but right now I'm totally busy , I have official exams omg. Anyway, hope you liked it. Goodbye! **

**Ayame have a crush on Leo while Raph loves her very much but he is jealous.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: broken hearts:

A/n: this is the last chapter but another story will continue it. Now I won't be busy so I can finish my stories peacefully. Hope you liked this story. R&R

…

It have been a week from that awful accident and still ayame curing from the internal injuries due to sadness, worry, fear and panic. Her friends were more than her best friends but her family. While her true family (shredder, karai and foot clan) did not shut up, they tried more than 100 times to bring her back but the turtles made them fail. All those ideas and thoughts flows in her mind while she was lying on bed inside April's room tears were running down on her pinkish cheeks. Suddenly the door opened and Leo entered holding a tray.

"Ayame…why are you crying?"asked Leo while sitting beside ayame and put a soft hand on her shoulders.

"Leo…I can't stay here anymore. I'm thankful for helping me and taking care of me but I guess this is the end," answered ayame

Leo's eyes widened like a big sphere, he is shocked how could ayame say this, she is their younger sister. She could not finish their friendship, brother-sister relation but she knew what she was spelling.

"I will aoill my stuff and travel to Japan. I'm sorry Leo but…I want to be away from you"

"ayame" said sad Leo

"I must tell you that I have a crush on you and I wished to be with you forever but shredder won't allow this. And I'm putting you on very big hazards, which I won't accept it. It will be the good for both of us like this no one will be hurt." Replayed ayame

"no way ayame, I won't let you go away like this. Your place is here with us not there," said angry Raph

"Raphael…you were listening and hiding all the time"

"yes, you're not going to leave us"

"I will and I mean it"

"on my body ayame,"

"Raph!" yelled Leo, "leave her alone, she has a right to go"

"wow guys why are your sounds so high," said April

"April can you tell the others to go come, I have something important to say" said ayame

"okay" replayed April

After few minutes, everyone was at April's room waiting ayame to say that important issue. But she surprised them by her leave. They were shocked by her words and she left them staring at each other's. All her stuff was in her bag and ready to leave. Raph entered the room surprising Ayame; he kissed her lips making her cry and ran away from him to be in Leo's hands crying on his shoulders.

"shhhhhhhhhhhhh, ayame it's okay," said Leo stroking her black hair

"why. why you must leave, do you think about our feeling, my feeling?" tried Raph to take her away from Leo but Leo pushed him away.

"ayame…leave but just know that you still part of us piece of us whenever you want to return back you are welcomed to be with us again." Leo kissed her forehead and helped in holding her bag.

Leo led her to the airport, wearing his custom to hide his identity.

"Leo, you can go I can continue by my own"

"I really I hate to leave you but I will do your last will" said Leo and turned away to leave

"wait, Leo tell Raph that I love him and not to be angry and also tell that I love you all. And I will return back after 3 years"

"thank you" said Leo and walked away leaving ayame alone.

She let a tear fall and a smile drawn on her soft angelic face. And a soft voice said goodbye.

This is the end, I hope you liked this story cause you will say farewell 'is it real or bad dream' and welcome to the new story which I won't say anything about it. Anyway bye and thank you for reading my story.


End file.
